bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Sister Nyami
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860318 |no = 8348 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 216 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 32, 41, 50, 59, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 125, 134, 143, 152 |normal_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 3, 9, 3, 9, 3, 9, 3, 9, 3, 3, 3, 18 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 32, 41, 50, 59, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 125, 134, 143, 152 |bb_distribute = 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 10, 2, 10, 2, 10, 2, 10, 2, 2, 2, 23 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 29, 35, 41, 47, 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 12, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 71, 83, 95, 107, 143 |sbb2_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 40 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 29, 35, 41, 47, 53, 59, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 143 |ubb2_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 28 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = She pressed an ear against the cold, hard ground. There was nary a sound save for the crackling of flames from a nearby torch. And then she heard them. One… Two… Three… Three pairs of footsteps. The jiggling of keys. The Gatekeeper and his guards were approaching. She remained silent, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Closer…closer… Now! The little thief darted out from her cover under the cart, her eyes locked onto the keys hanging from the Gatekeeper's belt. With a single swipe, she silently swapped the keys with a bunch of worthless iron nails and took off in the opposite direction. The smugglers never noticed. She felt proud of herself and wondered if her sister was already waiting for her. At the thought of her sister the little thief picked up her pace, a large smile creeping across her face. By the back gate stood a tall beautiful woman, her arms folded across her chest, leaning casually against the heavy orihalcum gate with a fat sack of treasure by her feet. Her sister's bright amber eyes met hers, and through them the little thief could sense the immense pride and love her sister had for her. As she ran up to unlock the orihalcum gate, she returned her sister's nod of approval with a huge grin. The gate groaned as it swung itself open. Without looking back, the duo took off into the darkness of the night. "Shall we have something before bed?" "Pu...pudding!" "Pudding!? Very well. For you my dear sister, anything." |summon = Two little kittens…they lost their… Oh… lost mummy… And they…found Nyami! |fusion = One pudding…for me… One pudding…for Nyala… And one…pudding… for me! |evolution = I…I am Nya…Nyami! Hear me… R…ROARRR… *Whimpers* |hp_base = 4974 |atk_base = 2704 |def_base = 1645 |rec_base = 2158 |hp_lord = 7105 |atk_lord = 3863 |def_lord = 2351 |rec_lord = 3084 |hp_anima = 8222 |rec_anima = 2786 |atk_breaker = 4161 |def_breaker = 2053 |def_guardian = 2649 |rec_guardian = 2935 |def_oracle = 2202 |rec_oracle = 3531 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Midnyaight Twinkle Pawz |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, 150% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts critical damage, probable damage reduction to 1 & adds probable Spark critical |lsnote = 150% Crit, 15% chance to reduce damage & 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |bb = Surprise… Cat Smack! |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts critical damage and hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to evade attacks, 200% Atk, 60% Crit, 75% Crit damage & 160% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 480 |sbb = Zoom Zoom Zooom!! |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage), casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = +400% multiplier per use up to 3x, 150% self Atk, 60% self Crit, 100% self Spark & 60% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600~1800 |ubb = Nyami Fever!! |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 9 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to HP remaining), adds evasion for 1 turn, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds powerful Spark critical for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 800% * HP / max HP, 100% chance to evade attacks, 400% Spark, Sparks deal 150% extra damage, 400% Atk & 60% Crit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 9 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 9 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = The Elusive Kitty |esitem = Nyami's Bells |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, 10% boost to critical hit rate when Nyami's Bells is equipped, probable damage reduction to 1, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |esnote = 20% chance to reduce damage, 100% Spark after 20 Sparks & fills 2-4 BC |evofrom = 860317 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 80% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Breaks Atk parameter limit |omniskill4_1_note = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows BB's probable evasion effect to last for 5 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Spark damage effect |omniskill4_3_note = +50% boost, 150% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 450% boost |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Nyami4 }}